


Distraction

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Play, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, M/M, Rimming, Thorin is secretly a softie, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s supposed to be their first trip together, but when Thorin was occupied by his admirers, Kili looked for a company elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short story about quickie. Yeah, that plan didn’t work (maybe next time?) It also has references to [Misunderstood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757475), [(Im)Patience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2151099) and [The Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2280738) but you don't have to read them first (this is basically just smut with a drop of plot so).

Kili scowled at the sight in front of him. The second they set foot in Nogrod, Thorin had been immediately surrounded by admiring ladies. Even after Kili was introduced as his intended, they didn’t leave Thorin alone. But that’s to be expected. Kili knew he was an unusual choice of partner for a king. He knew many still thought Thorin would eventually leave him for a more suitable partner and sometimes, despite multiple reassurances, he thought the same. However, the blatant ignorance and disrespect still angered him. Worse, Thorin seemed to make no move to tell these ladies off.

Contempt was a mild way of describing what Kili felt when one of the lasses ran her dainty little hand down Thorin’s arm. Thorin gave her a blank look, granted, but didn’t discourage her. Kili scowled at his plate in front of him and tried to resist using the eating utensils as murder weapons. He had half a mind to do the same, to give Thorin a taste of his own medicine, but as he looked around the room of beautiful lords and ladies, he didn’t know how to start. At his age Fili had experimented with lasses (and, Kili was quite sure, a handful of lads) but Kili didn’t know the first thing about what he liked other than Thorin. There had never been anyone else since he understood what attraction, affection, and passion meant. His eyes, true to the stubbornness of the Durins, had always been on his aloof but undeniably attractive uncle. It had always been Thorin for him and that’s just unfair.

“How do you find Nogrod?”

Kili turned in surprise at the question. A dark-haired dwarf at least a decade older than Fili sat beside him, smiling in a friendly manner. Kili couldn’t presently remember who the dwarf was (he had been introduced to what seemed to be half the town) but nevertheless appreciated the question. He had been summarily pushed aside once the formality was over and he didn’t appreciate it, especially because it meant he had to silently watch Thorin being groped by other dwarfs!

“I like it!” Kili lied.

The dwarf chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. It’s nothing compared to your home, I know.”

“You’ve been to Ered Luin?” Kili asked, trying to recall if he had seen the dwarf before.

“Yes, a few years ago. My father was keen to make me see the world beyond Nogrod. Of course our first destination was to see the colony of Ered Luin.”

Not wanting to admit that this was the furthest he had ever gone, Kili focused on his new companion. “Where else have you been to?”

“Well, I’ve been to Belegost, obviously,” the dwarf started before mentioning a list of dwarf cities and small towns and even a few human cities.

Kili listened to him with wide-eyed wonderment. He had heard of the city names, of course, and had even read reports on them and listened to discussions on the future of Ered Luin’s relations with them, but he had never seen many of them with his own eyes. His only consolation was that Fili hadn’t gone that much further than him, either. They would gradually be sent further and further away from home, but for now they were only allowed to travel (with many experienced dwarfs to make sure they didn’t get into troubles) to nearby cities and towns. In fact, the only reason he was now in Nogrod was because Thorin had something to discuss with its lord, thus giving Kili a chance to see the city while in the protection of the guards who accompany him. He found the treatment frankly annoying, but he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to both see the world and be with Thorin. Except that now it seemed that Thorin was too occupied to accompany him.

“But there’s no place like home,” the dwarf concluded the story of his adventure with a smile.

“No, there isn’t,” Kili agreed, thinking of Thorin and Erebor. He glanced at his lover but found that he was still talking with people, this time the lord of Nogrod. They leaned close, speaking in quiet voices. Kili pursed his lips and turned his attention back to his new friend. “But that doesn’t mean other places are less great! I haven’t seen that much of your city but from what I have seen, it looks beautiful!”

“If you have the time, you should take a walk along the river at night. There are stalls selling trinkets, drinks, and food and the sight of the moon and the lanterns reflected on the water was something you won’t soon forget,” the dwarf suggested. “I’ll take you there now if you want.”

Kili laughed in delight. “I wish I could, but I think Thorin won’t be happy if I leave the feast for a walk. But tell me more about your city, maybe I can have a look around next time.”

For the remainder of the night, Kili talked to the dwarf. He later discovered through surreptitious questions that he was the son of the lord of Nogrod, Hannar. Unlike other dwarfs who only focused on Thorin (and for good reasons, as he was their king), Hannar kept Kili company, telling him anything one could know about the city, from the sites to visit to the industrious people. Kili started to regret not paying better attention to the city and only saw how Thorin was being surrounded by eager ladies. It was his first travel out of Ered Luin and he barely noticed anything. Fortunately, he would stay in Nogrod for at least two weeks which meant that there would be plenty of time to see what he had missed and Hannar had offered to be his guide.

At the end of the night, Kili almost didn’t want to leave. Hannar was an excellent company and he didn’t quite look forward to the days ahead where he predicted he would be forced to listen and watch as Thorin had discussions with the dwarf lords of Nogrod. Perhaps tomorrow if schedule and Thorin permitted, he could look for him and ask him to accompany him walk around the town. For now, Kili obediently followed Thorin out of the hall and to the living quarter prepared for them, glad to finally be away from the fawning ladies.

However, all too soon Kili found himself alone in his room. He was hoping to spend a little time with Thorin before bed but Thorin was quiet, unresponsive to Kili’s attempt to engage him in conversation, when they went to their rooms and Kili knew better than to sneak into Thorin’s room once the guards and attendants had been sent away. They were guests here and Thorin had a reputation to uphold. Kili shouldn’t ruin it by giving in to his loneliness.

Resigned to face a lonely night, Kili prepared for bed. He wasn’t tired yet but no doubt tomorrow he was expected to accompany Thorin during dull meetings. He didn’t want to appear tired there and should use the opportunity to rest. Kili looked out of the window longingly at the river view. It’s quiet now, the stalls had all closed and the lanterns had been extinguished, the houses by the river were dark and quiet. Only the moon was reflected on the water surface, serene and beautiful. Kili took a deep breath of clean but cool night air and turned away from the window to go to bed. He was preparing himself for a night full of dreams of what he wished he could do with Thorin when suddenly someone knocked on his door. Kili raised an eyebrow when no request to enter or announcement of the identity of the visitor was coming. He glanced at his weapon, wondering whether he would need it but quickly dismissed the thought. The lord of Nogrod was a respectable dwarf-he wouldn’t let anything befall to his king and prince nor would he try to harm them. Nevertheless, Kili moved closer to where his sword was.

“Come in,” he called after putting a robe over his sleepwear.

The door opened soundlessly, admitting the visitor into the room. Kili’s lips stretched into a grin when he saw Thorin. He seemed to have also prepared himself for bed, as he wore a sleepwear under his robe. Despite the long day and night, he seemed very much alert, not a trace of exhaustion in his face or posture. His eyes when he looked at Kili were sharp, breathtaking. A small part of Kili was worried that someone might have seen Thorin making his way here (he might be an adult now but they were still expected to wait for intimacy until they were married) but he knew Thorin wouldn’t have gone here had he been found. And if he wasn’t seen and there was no nosy relative to worry about…

“I thought you’d be in bed already,” Kili said while secretly wondering whether he had any oil in the room.

“I’m not tired yet.” Thorin’s voice seemed deeper than usual and Kili was hard-pressed not to openly shudder in anticipation, his interest stirring between his legs.

“Excellent! I was hoping we could spend time together. You were… busy during dinner.” Kili carefully avoided mentioning the fawning ladies. He didn’t want to sour the atmosphere, the very rare opportunity.

Thorin approached him. His steps were slow but deliberate. Kili almost couldn’t breathe as he looked at his lover. His heart beat erratically in his chest and he suddenly felt overheated under his layers of clothes. A small part of him wanted to meet Thorin halfway but the intensity in Thorin’s stare paralyzed him. He could only look as Thorin took one step after another until he stood right in front of him.

“You were quite busy as well during dinner,” Thorin stated, his voice but a low rumble.

Busy? Kili had to think for one second to understand. “Hannar? Yes, he…”

Kili had no chance to finish talking. Thorin leaned forward to kiss him passionately. With one hand at the back of Kili’s head and another on his hip, he pulled Kili closer. Kili clutched Thorin’s robe as his mouth was plundered hungrily. He tried to kiss Thorin back but Thorin seemed intent on dominating him tonight, caressing every inch of Kili’s mouth with such ardor that Kili couldn’t do little but moan and flicker his tongue helplessly against Thorin’s. Between his legs, his interest grew into full arousal, pulsing steadily under the zealous treatment.

“I was going to wait,” Thorin said when he pulled away, watching Kili closely. His eyes were darkened by lust. “But I changed my mind.”

Kili looked at Thorin’s slightly swollen lips, panting as desire spread across his body. Without the kiss to distract him, he could feel Thorin’s hardness pressing against his hips, hot and heavy through the layers of fabric. Kili moaned hungrily, longing to touch it, suck it, _anything_.

Thorin growled and leaned down to lick and nip Kili’s throat hungrily. Kili gasped at the little bursts of pleasure, his cock throbbing in want. Just then, Thorin slid his firm thigh between Kili’s legs, allowing him to grind his erection on it. Kili moaned and carded unsteady fingers through Thorin’s long hair. His free arm was wound around Thorin’s shoulders as he ground against the thick thigh. Had he been more coherent, he’d be embarrassed at his eagerness-rutting against his lover’s thigh like an animal-but right now, Kili couldn’t care less. He threw his head back, baring his neck to Thorin who took advantage of it immediately. Kili cried out when Thorin harshly sucked a bruise on the side of his neck.

“People will see,” Kili gasped a warning as he arched his back. He whimpered when Thorin pulled him more firmly onto his strong thigh as he sucked the patch of skin harder, his tongue caressing the bruise. He could come like this, he realized in a daze, with Thorin’s lips on his neck and his thigh between his legs. His youthful impatience nearly made him give in to the need to come as soon as possible, but he wanted more. “Bed. Come on, Thorin. Bed.”

Thorin claimed his mouth again, stealing what little breath he had left. Though he gripped Kili’s waist and guided him to an unsatisfying slow rhythm of grinding his cock against his thigh, Kili still inched closer to the peak. He gasped and whimpered into Thorin’s mouth, rolling his hips. He could feel his stones tightened, his cock hardening further, his pre-spend spilling heavier. His body started to tense up in preparation of a release. Just a little more… Just a little more…

Thorin abruptly pulled away, holding Kili’s arm to steady him. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered.

Though his fingers were still shaking, Kili rushed to obey. Within a moment, his clothes were a pool around his feet. He stood with flushed skin and erect cock before Thorin, trying not to shiver as his lover raked sharp blue eyes over his naked body. Kili whimpered quietly when Thorin’s eyes lingered on his flushed cock. His fingers twitched, longing to wrap around his hardness to give some relief, but he resisted and waited for Thorin’s command.

Finally, Thorin lifted his gaze to Kili’s eyes. “On your hands and knees on the bed,” he said curtly.

Kili scrambled to obey. Once he was in position in the middle of the bed, he bowed his head, trying not to squirm because he knew that Thorin was watching. The position was vaguely humiliating but he swallowed his protest as he waited for what he had been begging for, for a long time. There were rustles of clothes and Kili frowned as he thought of Thorin undressing. He wanted to do it or at least watch it, but Thorin had only ordered him to get into position. He closed his eyes, imagining Thorin taking his clothes off, revealing his beautiful strong body and his hard cock while keeping his eyes on Kili’s ass and the dripping red cock between his spread legs. His body grew warm with embarrassment and desire and Kili whined softly, wishing Thorin would hurry.

After far too long for Kili’s sanity, the bed dipped as Thorin climbed into it. He closed his eyes, moaning, when large hands grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them. He was spread open and his face burnt when he realized that Thorin was inspecting his entrance. Kili whined and tried to pull away in embarrassment but Thorin would have none of it.

“Stay still,” he ordered gruffly, tightening his grip on Kili’s cheeks.

His voice was that of pure command and sex and Kili obeyed instantly. Soon, a rough thumb traced the tight ring of muscles, circling it a few times before pressing in. Kili let out a sharp cry as the tip of the finger breached him. It burnt slightly due to lack of lubrication, but what it promised was enough to make Kili’s cock twitched and drooled onto the sheet. He gripped the fabric under his hands tightly when the thumb withdrew and caressed his clenching entrance once before pushing in again until the first knuckle was clutched tightly by Kili’s greedy hole.

“Thorin!” he cried out, spreading his legs invitingly. “Please!”

Again, the thumb was removed. Kili was only given a moment to brace himself before he felt warm breath on his entrance. His eyes widened as a broad tongue suddenly lapped at him hungrily and maddeningly teased around the clenching entrance repeatedly. He cried out Thorin’s name again and dug his head on the mattress, his entire body shaking, as he was licked thoroughly. The sensation of rough beard scratching the tender skin of his cheeks, perineum, and stones made the lust in his blood burn brighter. Kili’s hips bucked when the tip of Thorin’s tongue prodded his entrance, flickering and pushing against it as if willing it to give way. Kili could feel himself clench and unclench in confused desire. The sharp little jabs drove him crazy and Kili didn’t know what to do except for pleading for mercy.

Thorin heard this, or perhaps he didn’t, as he moved closer and his tongue pushed against the tight ring even more insistently. Kili’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Thorin somehow managed to wriggle his tongue inside him. He groaned loudly as he pushed back until he could feel Thorin’s lips upon him, his teeth lightly scrapping against sensitive skin. Thorin’s tongue, wet and agile, explored him, teasing every ridge of muscles and trying to reach deeper into him. It wasn’t like Thorin’s fingers. It was less solid, flickered faster inside him, more intimate, too much and not enough all at once. Between his trembling legs Kili’s cock throbbed and ached, harder than ever. Drops of pre-cum spilled steadily from the tip and Kili wondered if it’s possible to come from this alone.

Kili sobbed as Thorin continued to wreak havoc on his body with his tongue, pausing every now and then to bite his cheeks before licking his twitching hole thoroughly and then thrusting his clever tongue inside again. It was mildly embarrassing, but any shame was quickly chased away by demanding licks on the most intimate part of his body. Kili clenched the sheet tightly and moaned incessantly as every flicker against his internal muscles loosened him up, opening him for Thorin, permitting him deeper to where only Thorin’s fingers had ever touched, and amplifying both pleasure and emptiness. His hips rocked back and forth instinctively as if it weren’t Thorin tongue inside him but his cock and, oh, how Kili wished it’s his cock!

Kili panted loudly when Thorin withdrew for the last time. A sharp keen was ripped from his throat when he was given one last teasing lick over his quivering hole. Kili struggled to control his shaking limbs and breathing. Between his legs, his cock throbbed painfully. He was close, achingly close, and yet he needed much more. Kili moaned softly when Thorin draped himself over him and pushed his hair to one side. His chest pressed against Kili’s back and his hard cock slipped between Kili’s buttocks to slide teasingly against his entrance. He ran his large hands over Kili’s sides, making him arch his back, before settling them on his hips and pulling him closer.

“I’m going to take you,” he growled to Kili’s ear, his voice making Kili whimper. His fingers dug into Kili’s hips as he continued, “I’ll make you mine, leave my marks on you for everyone to see, so they won’t think of having you, so _he_ won’t dare to think of touching you!”

As the words slowly sank into Kili’s mind, one of Thorin’s hands left Kili’s hip as he pulled away slightly. A spitting sound was soon heard. Kili’s thoughts cleared all of a sudden and he registered the painful grip on his hip, the impatiently heaving chest on his back, the sharp teeth on his shoulder, and the blunt pressure against his entrance demanding entry into his body. This wasn’t love, he realized. This wasn’t mere lust. This was anger. This was claiming instead of loving. This wasn’t how it’s supposed to be.

“No!” Kili shouted, rearing forward just as his spit-slick hole stretch over the very tip of Thorin’s cock. “Stop!” he cried out.

He could feel Thorin tense up behind him. Not one second later, he sat by Kili’s side and pulled him into a tight embrace. The cold authority he had employed earlier completely disappeared and was now replaced by tenderness. Kili wound his arms around him and buried his face in his neck to hide the wetness on his lashes. As much as he hated to admit it, especially since this was Thorin, he was scared. His body shook ever so slightly, the phantom rough touches felt too vivid, the marks from Thorin’s too-strong grips started to ache.

“Forgive me,” Thorin whispered hoarsely, holding Kili carefully. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Kili pulled back to look at him. “I want you, but not when you’re angry!” His chin trembled as he spoke and he was quite sure his eyes were glassy, but still he went on, though his voice wavered with unshed tears. “Not when you just want to claim me as your possession because I’m _not_ your possession! It’s not what we are about!”

Thorin swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, you’re right, of course. I just…” He shook his head, his expression twisted in regret. “I shouldn’t have.”

Seeing the genuine remorse on Thorin’s face, Kili’s heart softened. He slid a hand up to weave his fingers through Thorin’s hair and pull him forward so they could rest their foreheads together. Thorin didn’t fight him, letting Kili do as he wished. Together they regulated their breaths, slowly erasing any lingering anger and fear with each exhalation. This quiet intimacy, so different from the rough tumble they had had earlier, calmed them. Kili could sense anger disappeared from Thorin and his tense muscles began to unwind. He dropped a kiss of Thorin’s lips softly.

“I’m yours. Have always been since you gave me your ceremonial knife, since long before that,” Kili whispered.

Thorin smiled tentatively and brushed Kili’s hair out of his face. “And I am yours,” he said simply, but it was enough for Kili. _You have in your hands my life and my heart_ , Thorin had said when he had proposed a courtship and Kili knew he wasn’t the kind of dwarf to take those words lightly.

They traded light kisses for a while to apologize, forgive, and share their love. Unlike before, Thorin didn’t try to do anything, merely putting his hands on Kili’s waist. This brought a smile to Kili’s lips and he climbed onto Thorin’s lap. His hands roamed over the expanse of his lover’s muscular chest and arms as he laid open-mouthed kisses every inch of skin within reach. He sighed in contentment. This was what he wanted, not the rushed touches out of jealousy. Feeling daring when Thorin moaned softly, he leaned down to tease a pink nipple with the tip of his tongue. When Thorin jumped slightly in surprise and Kili took the opportunity to close his mouth over the nub and lap and suck it gently.

Thorin’s groans and the wet sounds Kili’s lips made against Thorin’s skin filled Kili’s ears. Their erections had flagged a little earlier, but under Kili’s explorations and slow but purposeful rocking of his hips to rub their cocks together, their arousal gradually returned. He smiled against Thorin’s neck when Thorin moaned quietly and tightened his grip on his waist as between them their cocks slowly flushed red and leaked heavily. Moaning and groaning, they moved in increasing frenzy, grinding their cocks together, burning the desire in the veins brighter, until Kili pulled away. He licked his palm quickly and wrapped it around them, encasing them in the tightness of his fist.

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked gruffly, his hands clenching and unclenching on Kili’s waist.

Kili nodded distractedly, mesmerized by the sight of their cocks pressed together. “I am.”

Kili pumped them firmly, spreading saliva and pre-spend all over the velvety skin of their cocks. Every so often, he swept his thumbs over the damp slits, collecting beading wetness there, making Thorin’s hips buck up as he groaned loudly. Kili licked his lips, wanting a taste of Thorin’s handsome flushed cock, missing the stretch of his lips and the heat and strong taste on his tongue he had experienced just once before, but unwilling to give up the closeness. Perhaps next time. Now, he enjoyed the sensation of their hard lengths rubbing against each other, sparking pleasures down their veins as heat gathered in their lower bellies.

Thorin, Kili could tell, was desperately holding back his release. He had his eyes closed, his head thrown back slightly, and his lips open to let out heavy breaths and low moans. He looked so handsome this way, lost in pleasure and desire. Smirking, Kili took advantage of his exposed neck to spread kisses there, just below his beard. He nipped patches of skin sharply to then soothe them with flickers of his tongue, pulling desperate groans from Thorin. Slowly, his hands slid down from Kili’s waist to cup his cheeks. Kili gasped loudly and moved his hands faster when Thorin squeezed his bottom, his fingers inching close to Kili’s loosened hole but not daring to touch.

The mindful teasing reminded Kili of the feeling of being filled, of the agile tongue tasting and caressing his fluttering muscles inside. The memory made his cock twitch and he tightened his grip, feeling his release approaching. Kili dragged his lips lightly over Thorin’s throat to his jaw and then to his ear. “Thorin,” he moaned, his breath caressing Thorin’s ear.

Suddenly, Thorin came, spilling his thick seeds all over their cocks and Kili’s hand with a moan. After a second of surprise, Kili stroked Thorin through the orgasm while mouthing his ear, running his tongue over the sensitive cartilage as he also swiftly approached his peak. A tentative brush against Kili’s damp stretched entrance finally undid him and he came, spurting as high up as his heaving chest. Kili rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder as he pumped them both with shaking hand until a grunt from Thorin let him know that he had become too sensitive and Kili pulled his hand away, panting.

Once he had gathered his breath, Thorin carefully maneuvered them to lie on the bed. Kili made a small noise at the movement and quickly snuggled to his lover. He smiled when Thorin slung an arm over his shoulder. For a moment, there was no sound in the room save for their harsh breathing. Sleepily, Kili watched tiny red marks bloom on Thorin’s pale skin. Smiling, he traced them lightly with his fingers. They would disappear soon but he was still pleased to see them, to know that he had temporarily left something to show that Thorin was his.

“About earlier,” Thorin started. His hand tightened on Kili’s shoulder. “I really…”

“You’re forgiven,” Kili interrupted. He peered up to his lover and smiled wryly. “Although, it was rather frightening. For a moment, I didn’t think you’d stop.”

Thorin frowned. “Of course I did. I wouldn’t dream of forcing myself on you.” He sighed. “But I was blinded by my anger. I shouldn’t have been so forceful.”

Kili recalled how close they had been to consummating their relationship in anger, the insistent nudge of Thorin’s cock on his entrance, the possessive grip on his hips, and the demanding way Thorin’s tongue had caressed him inside. As much as he wanted to share their bodies with each other, that hadn’t been the right way to do it.

“I didn’t know you were looking. You were so occupied,” Kili said bitterly, remembering the ladies who had stolen Thorin’s attention all day.

Thorin scowled. Obviously his anger still hadn’t fully disappeared. “How could I miss my lover being seduced by another dwarf right in front of me?”

“Hannar wasn’t trying to seduce me. He was just keeping me company,” Kili argued.

“He _was_ trying to seduce you,” Thorin insisted.

Kili scoffed. “Why would he do that to _me_? And if anyone was being seduced, it’s you. You were always with those ladies and you certainly didn’t seem to mind!” Kili spat out.

At this outburst, Thorin’s expression softened. “I assure you that I didn’t enjoy the attention, but I didn’t want to be impolite and reject them publicly,” he explained. “I was trying to win the favor of the lord of Nogrod because I had a personal request for him.” He smiled when Kili looked at him questioningly. “I asked him to lend us his hunting lodge and he has agreed. It’s a lovely place overlooking the river and it’s quite remote in the forest so that we won’t be disturbed. I thought we could spend several days there once I’m finished with my work here. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Of course I don’t mind!” Kili said quickly. He grinned, his earlier frustration forgotten as he thought of spending several days in private with Thorin, away from prying eyes, ardent admirers, and meddling relatives. “What are we going to do there?” he said mischievously, sliding his hand down Thorin’s abdomen in what he hoped was a sensuous manner.

Thorin raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Hunting, I’d imagine.”

“Just hunting?” Kili teased with a grin, his interest stirring slightly but it’s still too soon since his release.

“And fishing if you’d like,” Thorin replied with a smirk. He chuckled when Kili scowled and kissed his lips lightly. When he drew back, his expression was a combination of fondness and weariness. “I think it’s too soon, especially given what just happened.”

Kili thought of this for a moment and then nodded. He trusted Thorin not to harm him but there were some things for them to discuss, some insecurity to be banished. He wanted Thorin, but there were more important aspects to their relationship than the physical.

“I guess you’re right,” Kili conceded.

Thorin pulled him closer. “Don’t mind those ladies. I’ve made my choice,” he assured him gently.

“And don’t mind Hannar, I’ve made mine as well,” Kili countered.

Thorin sighed and nodded, although Kili didn’t miss his light frown. Indeed they needed to have a long talk. Knowing this made it more difficult to wait for their stay in the lodge, but Kili understood that Thorin’s duties took precedence. They slept tangled in each other’s arms that night and parted near the break of dawn, when Thorin had to return to his own room. Kili watched his lover go with a little sadness. He knew that come morning, Thorin would be occupied by the eager residents of Nogrod and work and this would continue for the next few days. He thought of the remote hunting lodge to cheer himself up. Soon he would have Thorin all to himself in privacy. Kili sighed and burrowed himself in the sheets and blanket, inhaling the lingering scent of his lover and the remaining warmth there, counting the seconds away.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr where I now make [thorinkili gifsets](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/tagged/gifset) because I have no life!


End file.
